


Alexander, don't argue with me

by ArtFoxLife



Series: Malec drabbles [8]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtFoxLife/pseuds/ArtFoxLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander is not happy, Magnus is very insistent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alexander, don't argue with me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Don't argue with me  
> Yesterday I didn't get to posting couse I was stuck at school till midnight so here it is a day late :)  
> Disclaimer: The characters and world belongs to the amazing Cassandra Clare

„Please don’t argue with me on this Alexander, you promised to go through with this and we’re already here so just take this and put it on.“ 

„It’s humiliating and it doesn’t even look comfortable!“

„Good, it is not supposed to be comfortable, it is supposed to be pretty.“

„Fine, fine, I’ll do it, but you’re so gonna pay for this.“

„Ofcourse I’m gonna pay for it, I was the one who took you shopping!“

„Not what I meant and you know it Mags. There, I put it on, satisfied?“

„Very much so! Those panties trully do suit you Alexander!“


End file.
